Mine
by MysteryBlackPanther
Summary: Hell Kaiser did not like it when his possessions were stolen. His victory would not be stolen, his disrespect would not be stolen, and Yuki Juudai would not be stolen. Everything he owned was his, and he was going to prove it. Ryou x Juudai. Lime


Title: Mine

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Rating: M to be safe, but I'm really not all that sure.

Author's Notes: I'm not that good at Hell Kaiser, so if he's OOC, please, please, please tell me in a review. I don't want him to be OOC. I prefer criticism, so I can improve. Anyway, I decided to write this because I can't sleep, and I'm bored. I don't know how many one-shot's I'll publish, but there might be a lot or this might be the only one. Anyway, here you are!

Summary: Hell Kaiser did not like it when his possessions were stolen. His victory would not be stolen, his disrespect would not be stolen, and Yuki Juudai would not be stolen. Everything he owned was his, and he was going to prove it.

Pairings: Ryou x Juudai

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

* * *

><p>Mine<p>

Juudai gasped as Ryou's lips slammed down on his. Ryou's hand immediately went to his chest, pushing Juudai down onto the floor. Juudai landed, mumbling ouch, but Ryou was already on top of him before Juudai could even move. Juudai just went to his room to relax for a bit. The moment he opened his door though, he found Ryou was right behind him. Ryou grabbed his shoulder, spun him around, and kissed him with full force. Now, he was on the floor with hands exploring his chest and lips covering his own.

"K-Kaiser," Juudai moaned as Ryou brushed a nipple. Ryou smirked as he ripped off Juudai's shirt. Juudai belonged to him. From the moment Ryou kissed him farewell, Juudai belonged to him. Ryou had never been into romance or anything of the sort until his duel with Juudai. Juudai put in so much passion; so much respect for his opponent, Ryou couldn't help but feel a small attraction to the boy. A simple farewell kiss was good enough though.

Now, Ryou was starving for more. Ryou owned Juudai, and he would prove that to him. He didn't care if Juudai wanted it or not. He didn't care if Juudai found it painful or pleasurable. He didn't even care if he found it pleasurable or not. All he wanted to do was mark Juudai as his own. Ryou's lips met Juudai's neck, his teeth digging into the skin. Juudai gasped, his body arching up. Ryou smirked down at Juudai. His shirt was half way up his chest, his face was red, and his eyes were completely shut as he panted. To Ryou, Juudai looked almost edible.

"Mine," Ryou let out a forceful growl. Juudai's eyes widened as Ryou grabbed between his legs. He began to rub harshly as Juudai panted even more. Soft moans escaped his lips as his face grew even redder. Ryou smirked at the sight before him once again before leaning down with a forceful kiss. Before Juudai even had the chance to realize Ryou was once again kissing him, he bit down on his bottom lip which made Juudai gasp. His tongue wasted no time in diving into his mouth. Ryou didn't know whether Juudai gave into the pleasure or if Juudai accepted that he belonged to him, but Ryou found Juudai kissing back.

Ryou parted as he slowly panted while Juudai stared at him with clouded brown eyes. No emotion was shown as Ryou stared back at him. His eyes must have looked cold and ruthless to Juudai. Good, it's exactly what he wanted. He didn't love Juudai. He used to have small feelings for him, but it was never love. Juudai just simply belonged to him. This time, Juudai leaned up, his lips pressed against his, trying to gain control. A stupid, futile effort. Ryou immediately gained control. Juudai opened his mouth, his tongue poking at Ryou's lips, begging for him to open his mouth. Ryou smirked and kept his mouth closed, much to Juudai's displeasure. A whine escaped Juudai's lips. Ryou quickly parted, smirking down at Juudai.

"Tell me what you want," Ryou whispered.

Juudai blushed, but no words escaped his lips. The expression claimed everything though. His long face told him about his wants, his needs, and his desire to belong to Ryou. Silly, he already belonged to him. Ryou smirked before he quickly pulled down Juudai's white pants, too eager and impatient to take them all the way off. He only needed to see the wet spot on Juudai's underwear. That's all it took. His mind shattered, his heart stopped beating, and his whole body froze. The rest played in his mind over and over like a movie. Juudai belonged to him with every removed piece of clothing. Juudai was his by every moan he made. With every thrust, every pant, and every scream, Juudai belonged to him.

Juudai was his.

* * *

><p>I'm not all that good with Hell Kaiser, so if there is anything OOC about him, please tell me. I hope you liked my first lime! In all honesty, it felt weird writing it. Tell me what you think in a review!<p> 


End file.
